


Bro..

by Thatonedudewholikesthings



Category: Be More Chill, bmc - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Smut, brace yourselfs - Freeform, christine's only present for like the first chapter tbh, makeout sessions, the Whole Nine Yards, the good succ, this gets pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonedudewholikesthings/pseuds/Thatonedudewholikesthings
Summary: Jeremy Heere gets dumped, video game sessions with Michael and gay things happen. Quite possibly the gayest things I've ever written.





	1. Chapter 1

A saturday night with michael is exactly what Jeremy needed right now. Especially after the week he’s had. Everything was just starting to go so well for Jeremy. He got his best friend back, somehow wooed the girl of his dreams and he was finally a someone who didn’t just blend into the lockers. Well it’s more like he HAD everything until Christine decided that relationships just weren’t for her. Christine invited Jeremy out to talk and it seemed like they talked for hours. They discussed all the reasons why Christine didn’t want to be in a relationship and all of Jeremy’s feelings. Christine wanted to focus on more important things instead of relationships. She wanted to pursue her acting career more and put all her time and energy into that. Jeremy understood but he was still hurting. After the talk he just decided to walk home instead of call his dad. It was his attempt at trying to clear his mind but it was racing with all kinds of thoughts. He hated it when he got into his own head because. It caused him to overthink everything. He then of course ended up calling his player two, Michael Mell. Before he could finish another thought he was punching in the all too familiar numbers into his phone.  
“JEREmyyyyy! Whats up buddy, I was just thinking about you!!” michael exclaimed, over exaggerating jeremy’s name.  
“Haha hey dude. Wait are you stoned” giggled jeremy. He knew Michael like the back of his hand and he could always tell when his best friend was more than a little buzzed.  
“JEREMY HEERE I AM APPALLED! I would NEVER do a drug” michael said through a smile. The faint sound of a lighter being flicked can be heard. Followed by the familiar noise of water being bubbled.  
“The fact that you would even think that I, of ALL people, did drugs” Michael said, mouth full of smoke. Jeremy could hear Michael exhale and they both burst out with laughter. Michael always made Jeremy’s day better, he didn’t even need to try. After a few seconds of laughter Jeremy finally caught his breathe again. Apparently so did michael because he was the first one to break the silence.  
“Yo, you know what you should totally do dude,” Michael’s voice sounded slower than before. You could tell it was already starting to hit him. Jeremy couldn’t stand when Michael’s voice sounded like this. It usually gave him an unintentional boner.  
“What’s that dude,” Jeremy said, fixing all his attention on what every word sounded like when they escaped Michael’s mouth. ‘Goddammit gay thoughts not right now’ He thought.  
“I totally feel like kicking someone's ass at mario Kart, so you should totally come over. We’ll get stoned and shit. Plus you can spend the night. My mom decided to go out with friends tonight so I’ve got the whole Mell household to myself.” Michael was definitely stoned, it took him so long to make that paragraph come out of his mouth.  
“Dude that sounds like the best idea ever. I can be there in 10. I’m just gonna go pick up some munchies on the way over. Also who said you’re gonna kick my ass at Mario kart. “ Jeremy Immediately changed directions and made his way over to the nearest seven eleven. The thought of finally being able to see Michael and just relax made him instantly happy. Everytime he had a shit day his instant fix was always a video game binge with his favourite person.  
“OOOOOOOoooooooh yooooooooooo did you just say munchies!” Michael’s persona immediately changed from jaded stoner to excited child in two seconds. One of the many funny things Jeremy loved about Michael was his ever fluctuating personality. He was truly the most interesting person he’s ever had the luck of knowing.  
“Duuuuuuuuude you should totally pick me up some uhhhhhhhh….fuck what do I want today. Do I wanna mix it up??? Orrrrrrrrr…hmmmmmmm.....Jare what do you think??” Michael also became incredibly indecisive when he was stoned. But Jeremy wasn’t really listening at this point. He was too busy thinking about just being with Michael, his goofy, happy, beautiful best friend. Wait did Jeremy just say Michael was beautiful.  
“Jere??? Hellooooooooooooooo???” Michael pulled the phone away from his face thinking maybe the signal got cut off.  
“Ah- hi! Yes I’m here. Sorry I got distracted, there was uh.. Uh a cat across the street” Jeremy was never all that good at lying but he hoped stoned Michael would think this was him just being his normal, nervous self.  
“Hehe, whatever you say dude. You doing alright? You seem kinda….spacey” Michael sounded concerned.  
“YEAh..I mean yeah I’m fine. How about I play a game of eenie meenie miney moe and choose three random bags of chips, candies and drinks. What do you think?” Jeremy kinda blurted out his yeah too loud. Making himself turn red. He was nearly caught just day dreaming about Michael. Why the hell was he doing that especially after all that happened today.  
“Heyy. that’s a really good idea holy shit. When did you become so smart dude.” Michael untensed and sat back in his chair.  
“Probably from all my years hanging at your place haha.” Jeremy smiled. The time he spent with Michael and his family as a kid was honestly the best time of his life.  
“Hah nerd. Alright well text me when you’re done at the store, be safe dude. See you in a bit.” Jeremy started to think about how much he loved it when Michael showed he cared about him. He could feel his face redden even more as he struggled to spit out a proper response.  
“Heh, alright geek. Don’t get too stoned.See you soon.” Jeremy could hear faint laughter on the other end before he hung up.


	2. You cant catch me gay thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy makes it to Michael's and their gay thoughts refuse to go away.

The bright fluorescent lights hurt Jeremy’s eyes. Probably from all the crying he did with Christine, or from how dark it already was outside. He didn’t care, at least not at the moment. Jeremy was too busy thinking about Michael.‘Why the hell did he have to think about him in that way when he was on the phone with him. Was it because of what happened with Christine? It had to be. There was no other logical straight answer...Unless. No.’ Jeremy thought grabbing the first bag of chips that came into view. He walked around the shelf’s some more nearly thinking out loud. Finally after 10 minutes of just pure wondering the tired out boy had picked out the perfect munchies. He knew he was suppose to pick them at random but he wasn’t in the mood. He just wanted his favorite snacks, some good weed and his favorite person. Was that too much to ask?

Jeremy walked up to Michael’s front door, of course it wasn’t locked. He hoped that Michael just unlocked it and it wasn’t like this all day. He walked into the main room, down the hall and towards the basement door. He called out to Michael when he opened the basement door, just to let the stoner know he was here. 

“YO MICHAEL, YOU ALIVE” Jeremy really hoped Michael didn’t pass out. Even if Michael was passed out he’d probably end up playing video games, tucking Michael in and falling asleep with the brunette. ‘Dammit gay thoughts not now please’ Jeremy thought. 

“JERE-BEARRRRRR!!!” Shouted out Michael in response. Jeremy both loved and hated it when Michael called him that nickname. Of course only Michael was allowed to do it. 

“HURRY UP AND COME DOWNSTAIRS I'M JUST ABOUT TO START ANOTHER RACE!! I CALL PRINCESS PEACH!” you could just hear the childlike glee in Michael’s voice. It was the cutest thing Jeremy had ever heard. 

“OK I'M COMING HOLD YOUR HORSES, OR SHOULD I SAY KARTS.” Jeremy snickered. 

“YOU ARE THE WORST” Jeremy could hear Michael’s soft chuckle as he got closer. Finally he made it into the room and plopped himself down on the bean bag next to Michael.

“Sooooo how was your dayy?” Michael stopped what he was doing for a few seconds to look at Jeremy, oh how he loved those greenish blue eyes. 

“It was shit to be honest, Christine and I broke up and I stepped in dog shit on the way over here. Haha” Jeremy tried to push aside the heavy information he just spilled on his best friend. He felt like he had completely ruined the fun vibe that was going on. 

“Aw what???? You guys broke up? I’m sorry Jere. Hey! You know what’ll make it better?” Michael leaned to the side of the bean bag away from Jeremy to retrieve something. 

“A toke out of good ol’bessy!” Michael said with a chuckle handing Jeremy the bong and lighter. Jeremy took it with a smile. Michael wasn’t too good at dealing with sad things when he was high but he made up for that with his ability to brighten the mood. Jeremy knew that Michael would definitely comfort him better in the morning but right now he didn’t care about that. He just wanted to have fun with Michael and take his mind off Christine. He brought the bong up to his face and put the opening on his mouth while igniting the lighter. He started to burn the weed in the bowl while simultaneously sucking in. He loved that familiar sound of bubbling water but he hated the burn it gave his throat. He could feel his face scrunch up from the amount of smoke he had inhaled. He took the bowl out of the stem, pulled the bong away from his face and held the smoke in for a few seconds. When he exhaled he made sure to blow it straight into Michael's face before coughing a little bit. Michael mimicked someone inhaling incredibly too hard and the two boys just burst out with laughter. Jeremy handed the bong back to Michael and he packed him another toke. They repeated this process a few more times till Jeremy was just as stoned as Michael. Afterwards Michael grabbed the other controller for Jeremy and they began playing.  
“Yo, What snacks did you pick up haha.” Michael said, eyes still glued to the screen. 

“Uhhhh, shit I don’t remember. Let’s munch out as soon as this race is over.” Jeremy responded, eyes just as stuck to the game in front of him as Michael. He loved being with Michael because he was the only person on earth who Jeremy was one hundred percent comfortable with. They could sit in total and complete silence for hours and Jeremy wouldn’t feel awkward for even a second. He especially loved being stoned with Michael because he never had to fear an anxiety attack when he was around. The kid could smoke until he couldn’t walk anymore and he still wouldn’t feel anxious because he knew Michael was just a touch away. Jeremy snapped back into reality and realized he had lost the race once again to Michael. Michael put his controller down and Jeremy picked up the white bags full of junk food and plopped them in between their bean bags. Michael, too hungry to wait, picked up the first bag he laid eyes on and began digging through. 

“Ooo. Doritos, Popcorn twists and Ruffle chips. And *gasp* JERSEY MILKKKKKKK YESSsssss” Michael was so happy that all his favorite snacks had made it into the random junk food pile. He dug through the other bag and got even more excited when he saw that Jeremy, being the nerd he is, bought them both a kinder egg surprise. 

“You’re such a nerd” Michael laughed. Jeremy knew how much Michael unironically ironically loved these chocolate eggs made for children. Jeremy just laughed and smiled. Michael really did love that goofy Heere smile. Slightly crooked on one side and a perfect show of his beautifully straight teeth. Michael could feel his face getting slightly warmer and just tried to shake it off with more laughter. God this boy made him weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnng I'm sorry this took so long to do. School just ended and I've got exams coming up so I've had zero time to write. also writers block is gonna be the death of me one day. Thank you for such the positive feedback and I'm so glad this fic is a hit! Stay tuned for more gay shit~
> 
> ((I feel like my chapters are really short but that's because I want this to be a series kinda thing, wheres the fun in giving you guys all the feels at once.))


	3. Oh shit gay feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so like, they're gay. together. and its great but oh shit things might start getting heated soon!

Michael and Jeremy sat together and pigged out for an hour before Jeremy finally decided to say something. After a long talk to himself inside his head he finally knew what to say. He always had these odd thoughts about Michael that no best friend should have. Should he tell Michael about these feelings? Is this just the aftershock of Christine? Or was Christine just a distraction so he wouldn’t have to think about Michael that way...He had to know if what he felt inside was real and if his feelings were reciprocated. 

“Hey Michael...can-uh..” Jeremy felt his voice shake and his heart felt like it was trying to leap out of his chest. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Can we talk for a-uh..a minute.” 

Michael paused their game and turned his full attention to his friend. Jeremy’s face was a deep shade of red and he was sweating slightly. Michael started to blush a little bit at the sight of Jeremy. “Uh yeah, of course man. Are you ok?”

Jeremy couldn’t stop fidgeting at this point. Why the hell did he say something, He could have just pushed it off till tomorrow. Maybe it was just because he was high. Yeah that had to be it. But of course, even though he figured out why he was like this, he continued. “Yeah..Yeah I’m fine I promise. I just.. I was just doing a lot of thinking while we were sitting here. Like a LOT of thinking. And I don’t know. I just got a question for you.” Jeremy, through all his fidgeting, managed to swerve his body so that he was facing Michael completely. 

“Uh haha, what’s up Jere?” Michael swerved his body to face Jeremy so that they were looking at each other. Both boys had their eyes locked on one another. Too afraid to blink or look away. They both had hopes for what the other was gonna say. 

“I uh..fuck I don’t know how to say this...H-How do you feel about me?” Jeremy’s face was absolutely beet red. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was scared that Michael could hear how loud his heart was pounding at this point. He didn’t get it, why the hell was he so nervous to say this Michael now. He’d always been so damn comfortable around him so why now. Before Jeremy could finish his long train of thought Michael grabbed him. He pulled Jeremy in for a tender kiss. Soft and not a lot of motion, but probably because Michael never kissed anyone in his life before. Jeremy was the first to pull away. His eyes were just full of lust and his hair was disheveled. 

Michael caught onto what just happened and he blushed a completely new shade of red, one Jeremy had never seen before. “OH MY GOD JERE IM . I JUST , IM SORRY WE CAN FORGET THAT THAT EVER HAPPENED OK. I DIDN’T MEAN TO.. WELL I MEAN I DID BUT I WAS GONNA ASK AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN-” Michael was grabbing at his hair, pushing it back and messing it up in various ways. Jeremy cut him off. 

“M-michael, I..its ok I promise. Truth is I feel the same...That's why I asked you how YOU felt about ME...Aha I guess I have my answer. C-can we do that again?” Jeremy was now the same shade of red as Michael and he was trying his best to sound cool. Truth be told he was screaming inside. It felt like he was on autopilot when he said that last bit. This was just something Jeremy had been craving for so long that he didn’t know how much he needed it until right now. 

“Are you serious...You’re not,,mad at me? You don’t think I’m disgusting?” Michael's eyes sparkled a beautiful light, something Jeremy had never seen or noticed before. His dark brown eyes that usually blended in with his pupils had an unfamiliar and new sparkle to them. Making them look like a beautiful and infinite cosmos. 

“Of course I’m serious, I could never be mad at you and I...I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Something in Jeremy’s body decided that this was the perfect time to spill out all the things he’s ever thought about Michael. All the deep thoughts he had kept locked up inside were begging to come out and at this point he couldn’t stop himself. Before pouring his little heart out to his best friend of many years he finally looked away. He couldn’t stare into Michael’s eyes without falling apart at the seams. “Michael...I fucked so many things up. You’re the one I was always thinking about and I think I always knew that but I used Christine as a distraction so I wouldn't have to admit those feelings to anyone. Not even myself. When I finally got with Christine it wasn’t everything I hoped for. I mean we were only together for like 2 months. But in all that time I still spent most of it with you. And I would do it again. Michael, no one in this world makes me feel as safe and as comfortable as you do. No one in this world means as much to me as you do. You’re my player two and without you I can’t get through this game called life... Oh man aha, I feel like I’m just rambling at this point. and I sound awfully cheesy haha... I’m sorry. Michael...” Jeremy finally looked up at Michael, tears were streaming down his face. “Oh my god Michael are..are you ok.” Jeremy cupped the other boys face in his hands. 

“Holy fuck...I….You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say something like that. I always hid my feelings towards you because I was so scared you’d be disgusted with me. I wanted nothing more than to call you mine but I could never get the strength together to say something to you.” The feeling of anxiousness that both of them felt suddenly washed away. Their faces were still bright red and their hearts still pounded but neither of them could even say anything anymore. Jeremy just sat their and held Michael's face in his hand staring in awe. He never wanted to let go. Suddenly Michael turned his face slightly and kissed Jeremy's hand. He grabbed it and then intertwined it in his own. Michael stared at their hands for a few moments before looking up to stare at Jeremy. When he looked up Jeremy was also staring at their hands, but with a look of disbelief. Michael was never good at this whole 'getting intimate' business. The best thing he could think of right now was to straddle Jeremy's lap. Michael let go of Jeremy’s hand and stood up. Jeremy just gave him a look of confusion until Michael sat on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its three in the morning and I have no idea why I'm up but here take this. please stop commenting about the kinder eggs omg. I'm a dumb Canadian and I forgot Americans don't have kinder eggs.   
> Also please don't be mad at me for how I'm spacing the chapters. I want the last chapter to just be so sinful you all will need to go cleanse yourselves when it's done. and I couldn't just throw that all into 3 chapters. so 4 chapters it is.


	4. Oh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFWWWWWWWW ...it's so gay just letting u know

Chapter 4

“M-Michael” Jeremy gasped. He was taken aback. He could feel the bulge in his pants getting warmer and almost unbearable. Jeremy wanted to push Michael off because he was scared Michael would get weirded out that Jeremy had a boner, but suddenly all Jeremy could feel was Michael's soft lips pressed against his. Those lips that Jeremy couldn’t help but fantasize about all the damn time.  
“Jeremy” Michael said through baited breathe. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to come on so boldly, I just ..Are you ok uh with this?”  
“Yeah..I just, I don’t…”Jeremy cleared his throat once again. He could feel his throat close up and his face lit up a bright red. He could barely focus on anything in the state that he was in. stoned and horny as all hell. “I’ve never done anything like this before. I mean I know I have an incredibly high sex drive, but..”  
Jeremy was cut off when Michael grabbed him by the hair and kissed him once again. He pulled away for a few seconds and said in a hushed, husky tone “Just let me lead the way.” At that Jeremy's whole body felt like it was on fire, and he could feel Michaels heat against him. Jeremy didn’t care about anything else in that moment, he didn't want this to ever end. He broke away from the kiss to breathe again. Michael chuckled and explained to him how to maintain his breathing during long kisses. Jeremy felt embarrassed having no experience with this but he was glad that Michael was so patient with him. He connected their mouths again when he had the chance.  
He could feel the hand in his hair tighten as he melted into its touch. After a few moments of tender kissing Jeremy felt a tongue try to enter his mouth. His only instinct was to let it pass through and try to match its movement. Suddenly he felt like he was on autopilot, overcome with passion. He grabbed Michaels waist with both hands, causing him to give a soft noise in response to the sudden touch. Jeremy knew how sensitive Michaels sides were and he loved it.  
At this point both boys could feel one another's bulge, both growing every second they spent passionately kissing. Jeremy felt like he couldn’t hold anything in anymore so he began to buck his hips slightly. Michael, in response, began to move his hips in rhythm to Jeremy. Both boys were now grasping at each other. Wanting to have as much contact with one another as they possibly could. Michaels vision was blurry so he tried to keep his eyes snapped shut as much as he possibly could. Although he couldn’t really help it, he felt himself begin to climax. It was something about the way Jeremy touched him and how he smelt right now that made it so easy for Michael to reach climax. He opened his eyes for a split second and took in the view of Jeremy. His soft brown hair was sticking slightly to his forehead from sweat and his blue eyes glistened. He was a beautiful shade of red and he was panting softly. His mouth was open slightly and some of his tongue was beginning to stick out. This is what made Michael finally reach his blissful climax. His head became lighter and he felt like he was floating. He couldn’t feel anything but the pure pleasure from his dick, and how his heartbeat throbbed down there. He rode out the aftershocks and let out a series of moans and grunts as he calmed down from his sexual high.  
“H-holy shit Michael...That was hottest thing I’ve ever seen..aha..are you..Ok?” Jeremy softened his grip on Michaels hips, still panting hard. He hadn’t climaxed yet and struggled under Michaels weight. The pressure on his crotch was too much and he felt like he needed more. Normally he would have climaxed a long time ago, but because he was high his stamina seemed to have increased.  
“Ah..Ha..Y-yeah I’m doing great, holy fuck Jere...you have..ah...no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that...did..did you come?” Michael tried to make words work through small gasps. He had never felt such an orgasm before and he was just taken aback by who it was with. Then he realized something. “Wait..Jere?”  
“Yeahh..”Jeremy groaned slightly, his voice sounded much more sensual than usual. He didn’t expect such a noise to come from himself and neither did Michael. The sound of Jeremy’s voice got Michael half hard again.  
“Did you...hah.. come yet?” Michael didn’t wanna sound weird, but he wanted to make sure that Jeremy was taken care of too.  
“N-no..Not yet..Hah” Jeremy tried to sound as put together as he could but Michael moved his hips slightly to get up. He wanted more, he needed more. Michael saw this and he got down onto his knees in between Jeremy’s legs.  
“Michael..what are you-” Michael grabbed at Jeremy’s buttons on his pants and began to unzip his fly. Jeremy watched as Michael's beautiful hands undid and pulled down his pants. Jeremy lifted himself off the bean bag chair a little so Michael could pull the pants all the way down to Jeremy’s ankles. Michael grabbed at the waistband of Jeremy’s underwear and he pulled them down just enough to release Jeremy’s hard-on. Jeremy moaned slightly as he was finally released from the pressure on his dick.  
“Jere….Just try to relax ok..I’m gonna do something that’ll make you feel so good..I promise I’ll take good care of you..” Michael’s looked up Jeremy with lustful eyes, his lips swollen from all the kissing. Jeremy’s dick throbbed harder at the sight of Michael and the words he said. Michael said them in such a sensual and rugged tone that Jeremy couldn’t stand not being touched anymore.  
Michael grasped Jeremy’s shaft in his hand and Jeremy let out an audible moan. He quickly grabbed at Michael and then used his free hand to muffle his sounds. Michael stroked slightly and continued to stare at Jeremy.  
“You don’t have to be afraid to let out moans..no one else but us are home I promise...I wanna...hear you..please Jere.” Michael whined. He needed to hear Jeremy, it was all he had ever thought about. Jeremy slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth and decided to use it to steady himself instead. He tightened his grip on Michael as he began to stroke a little bit faster. Michael began to lower his head near Jeremy's crotch and he kissed the top of Jeremy’s dick. He worked his way down Jeremy's shaft and released it from his hand. Michael licked up the side of his dick, leaving a line of saliva, and watched Jeremy as he squirmed under his touch. It was an amazing sight. Jeremy's moans grew louder as Michael continued to lick and kiss Jeremy's dick, always an indirect touch working his way to actually sucking Jeremy off. This drove Jeremy Crazy, all he wanted was to feel Michaels warm mouth wrapped around his length.  
“Michael….please. I-I can’t take this anymore..”Jeremy could barely speak. It felt like the whole world was slipping away. He had masturbated countless times before, but nothing ever felt as good as this, and Michael was barely even touching him. Michael could tell that Jeremy was about to lose it, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to tease Jeremy more, he wanted to make Jeremy helpless. Michael wanted nothing more than to hear Jeremy call his name out like that over and over again.  
“I won’t know what you want until you say it for me.” Michael stopped touching Jeremy and looked up at him with a smirk. Jeremy’s breathing was hard and came in short bouts. He needed to be relieved as soon as possible.  
“Michaellll….please..” Jeremy whined. He was too high and horny to think straight. Jeremy was also too embarrassed to admit that he really wanted Michael to suck him off. “I can’t take this anymore.”  
“You’re gonna have to say it for me Jere, nice and clear.” As a tease Michael kissed the inside of Jeremy's thighs working his way to his dick.  
“AH..M-Michael. I need you ...I need you to suck me off….please.” Jeremy pleaded. At this point he took the hand he had in Michael’s hair and his free hand and used them both to hold onto the bean bag chair. He felt so vulnerable and open, and became incredibly shy at the thought of his own vulnerability.  
“There we go Jere, now that wasn’t so hard huh? I’ve got you now, so just relax please.” Michael wanted to sound as calm as he possibly could, but he was ready to burst as well. Seeing Jeremy like this and being able to finally bring him such pleasure was almost too much for Michael. He knew he’d have to relieve himself soon. Michael grasped Jeremy’s dick in his hands and wrapped his mouth around the top of length. He swirled his tongue around the head and watched as Jeremy began to squirm. While Michael was licking the tip of his dick he pumped Jeremy’s shaft. Jeremy breathed harder and his moans became sweeter. The moans were elongated and heavy but so nice to hear. Michael unzipped his own pants with his free hand and began to jack himself off to the rhythm of him sucking Jeremy off.  
“Fuuckk...this is -aH...too good. How did you learn to do this..Michael…” Jeremy could feel the warmth of Michael’s mouth as it bobbed up and down on his dick. Michael’s tongue prevented the feeling of any teeth and just added to immense pleasure Jeremy felt. In response to Michael pumping and sucking Jeremy off, he began to buck his hips. If he wasn’t close to climaxing before, he sure as hell close now. Michael moaned on Jeremy’s dick as he began to pump his own dick even faster. God this all felt so good, this was all Michael’s wet dreams had been about for years.  
“I..I don’t know how much more of this….Hah fuck….that I can take...Michael..” Jeremy was about to reach his limit, he could tell. He bucked his hips even harder. Tears filled up Michael’s eyes but he still kept bobbing his head up and down on Jeremy’s dick. Finally Jeremy climaxed, He gave one last hard thrust into Michael’s mouth and roughly grabbed his hair. Seeing Jeremy orgasm like that was what finally put Michael over the edge, and he came into his own hand. Michael’s whole body filled with pleasure as his mouth was filled with cum.  
“Shit..Michael..are you ok?” Jeremy finally got his thoughts back into order and he realized he had been ruthless in his moment of passion. Michael took Jeremy’s dick out of his mouth, looked him dead in the eyes, and swallowed with a smirk. Jeremy blushed furiously, because that was by far the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Especially because it was Michael who swallowed his cum.  
“I’m great haha...Never been better” Michael said through heavy breathing. “Ah..I can’t see straight anymore holy fuck...Jeremy Heere, you sure know how to pleasure a man.” Michael laughed as he tried to calm his breathing now. He got up to wash his hand and grab a towel. Jeremy sat in stunned silence due to what had just happened. His legs felt like jelly and pleasure ran through all parts of his body. It was warm and tingly, he could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his dick. Michael came back with a wet hand cloth for Jeremy so he could clean up. Jeremy took the cloth from Michael’s hand and thanked him with warm eyes. He felt something he’d never felt before and his heart skipped a beat. He cleaned up his chest and put his dick back in his underwear, then pulled up and zipped his pants.  
“You wanna..come sleep with me on the bed tonight?” Michael used his left hand to scratch at the back of his head and smiled. He really hoped that this wasn’t a one time thing. He really liked Jeremy. He loved Jeremy.  
“Haha, I’d love to but...I don’t think I can even stand..I-You’re really good..” Jeremy had been blushing this entire time and he wasn’t gonna stop now. Especially not after what he said to Michael. He was so awkward when it came to talking to people about sexual acts, but because it was Michael he was twice as awkward. Suddenly Jeremy was up in the air, in Michael’s arms.  
“AH..Michael!!” Jeremy was so embarrassed, but he was still incredibly happy. He also wondered how the hell Michael could lift him. He was so small but holy shit. He looked at Michael with starstruck eyes, Jeremy was pretty sure he was in love. Michael noticed his staring and gave Jeremy a small peck on the lips. He walked over to the bed and softly placed Jeremy done. He laid down beside him and he just held Jeremy as tight as he could. Jeremy loved this feeling, it was warm and safe. It seemed like nothing else in his life made sense until this moment.  
“Michael?” Jeremy said in a whispered voiced.  
“Hmm?” Michael hummed, His eyes closed.  
“Can we.. Are we a thing now?” Jeremy felt like it was too soon after Christine for this, but he could honestly care less. He may have liked Christine for a long time but he never felt anything with her like he has with Michael. It was intense and vibrant, yet calm and safe. He never wanted this feeling to fade.  
“Only if you want us to be Jere.” Michael said with a smile. He was filled with immense joy at the thought that Jeremy would finally be his.  
“Yeah..I do. I’d love that actually.” Jeremy couldn’t help but smile. He snuggled into Michael’s arms and shut his eyes. He was exhausted from the fun that he and Michael had had earlier. Before Jeremy knew it, he had fallen asleep blissfully in Michael’s arms. His new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!! I'm SOOO sorry this took forever. I recently got a job and like I've had no time to write. Shout out to my pal for helping me edit this last chapter because I'm tired and overworked. I love him. Anyways I hope you sinners enjoy this ,,

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo so I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my gay fic. These boys are gonna be the death of me one day Gay thoughts Jeremy is literally me most days.   
> MORE CHAPTERS YET TO COME PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME.


End file.
